1. Field of the Invention
Supports and racks and particularly adjustable merchandise supports and racks (Class 211, for example Subclass 104).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art consists of welded wire racks and racks made from structural members, such as wood or metal members, connected together and covered by plywood and the like. These racks are more expensive to manufacture than the present one, are heavy and bulky, and are not readily adjustable to fit different circumstances and different supermarkets or other stores. There is a demand for a lightweight, inexpensive merchandise rack which can be easily adapted (cut) to size and placed in any available space which might become available on short notice.